


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Jisung (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Idols, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Heir Jisung, Idol Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, OT18 (NCT), Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omega Lee Taeyong, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, Work In Progress, rich jisung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "I can't marry him.He'd kill me within a week!"
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Park Jisung, Liu Yang Yang/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 20





	Untitled

**12:25 PM**

"Are you guys ready to start?"

Donghyuck see several of the members nod or reply 'yes' to the leader's question.Taeyong nods before walking over to the music player."Alright."He says."Remember,we're starting with the easier choreo,and then we're going to slowly work our way to the harder ones,sound good?"The other members,Donghyuck included,nod in response.


End file.
